


You Went to The Moon, (We went to far to worse places)

by Sirenwithlegs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Apocalypse Prevented, Childhood Trauma, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Tags Are Fun, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenwithlegs/pseuds/Sirenwithlegs
Summary: "Ok, we've all been through some crap," Luther sighed. "I get it. I'm not the only one that Dad messed up."





	You Went to The Moon, (We went to far to worse places)

"I spent four years on the moon. Dad sent me there for no reason," Luther said for the hundredth time in nine days.

"I spent forty plus years in the apocalypse and as a hit man. I only had a faint hope that I could be able to come home or be able to save it," Five replied rolling his eyes. There was only so much he could take about the freaking moon. The moon, nice place full of solitude , but Luther knew he could come home it wasn't as if he was stranded with no little hope of ever coming back home.

"Dad always said I was his greatest disappointment," Klaus mentioned with a laugh. "I was tortured by time assassins and got sent to Vietnam in 1968. I had a lot of friends die there for absolutely nothing."

"I got thrown out of the police academy for doing the things Dad taught is to do from the time we could walk. Plus, my best friend died trying to save Klaus," Diego said flatly looking at Luther.

"I died." Ben whispered to Klaus, who nodded. 

"Ben said to tell you all that he is unfortunately, dead." Klaus said flamboyantly with fake saddness.

"I can't see my little girl and my marriage fell apart," Allison replied. "I have no clue how to so things without Rumoring for it."

"I never had any friends, or skills besides violin," Vanya stated. "I think Dad always hated that I wasn't useful like you all."

"Ok, we've all been through some crap," Luther sighed. "I get it. I'm not the only one that Dad messed up."

**Author's Note:**

> I get that going to the moon was probably the worst thing that happened to Luther, but like the others had it a lot rougher time in some respects. Plus I can't take him seriously when everthing goes back to the moon.
> 
> Comment what you think on this ridiculously short fic.


End file.
